Our Crazy 1 Minute Trips Into Fandoms
by MNRDPMMEJSIM
Summary: Me and my friends (The kanda-chan) decide to have fun and we get hurled into different fandoms while messing them up majorly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People. This is my first fic. And no flames please.** **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my self.** **AndThe kanda-chan is my friend in real life and I must also give her credit.** **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Melinda's POV

I was at my house with my friends Kanda and Regina. Kanda's name is actually Kristine, (not really I'm not putting her real name for security purposes) but she loves panda's so we call her Kanda. Anyway, Regina was sitting on the armchair, reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Kanda was sprawled across the floor watching the movie version of Harry Potter and The Half-blood Prince, I was also watching the movie but on the couch.

"Oh, Kanda I'm going to get something tell me what I miss." I said. Kanda nodded. I doubt she was even listening. I ran up to my room and pulled out a time-turner. I rushed back downstairs to find Snape almost killing Dumbledore.

"Kanda, Regina! Come here." I stated. Kanda paused the movie and Regina book marked her page and came over.

"Is that a time-turner?" Kanda asked in wonder.

"Yup! Here." I put the chain around our necks and spun the dial. The weird thing was we actually found the room spinning.

When the world stopped spinning I heard: "Avada Kada- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU THREE!?" There stood in all of his greasy glory, Snape. I looked around quickly. Kanda had landed on Malfoy,ha, and Regina had landed on Harry.

I looked up at Snape and screamed "YOU GREASY SLIME BALL!"

And ran about pulling Kanda off Malfoy and Regina off Harry. "Let's go Kanda and Regina!" I stated loudly and pulled the time-turner from around my neck and put it around ours. "Oh, ps I'm Melinda." Then I spun the dial and we plopped right back where we were.

"That was fun." Kanda said.

"We probably messed up the series." Regina sighed.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

***At Hogwarts***

For a moment everyone looked at each other. Not speaking a word of those three crazy girls who landed in a minute ago. Harry looked at Dumbledore who looked at Snape who looked at Malfoy who looked at Harry. Snape threw down his wand and left saying:

"Tell Rowling I quit."

* * *

**Well what'd you think? I would appreciate some reviews but please no flames. Coming up next we plunge into the world of Maximum Ride.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people. So I'm REALLY happy that someone reviewed. Thank you ninat2000. Anyway, disclaimer time!** **Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself. Oh and a special huge THANK YOU to The kanda-chan. OK ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Melinda's POV

After our little Harry Potter trip Kanda thought it'd be interesting to see if we get thrown into ANOTHER book series. I ran upstairs to my room and got the book Maximum Ride and the Angel Experiment. When I got down stairs I saw my other friend Alysse.

"Alysse! Hey, wanna read Max Ride and the Angel Experiment?" I said.

"Uh, sure?" Alysse answered.

"Kanda, Regina. I got Max Ride!"

"Cool." They replied. We sat on the couch and begun to read. We glanced around and I felt feathers and wind. Lots of wind. Then a flash.

I fell down on something big and hairy. I rubbed my eyes and looked to find where Kanda, Regina, and Alysse landed and where we were. We landed in the world of Maximum Ride.

Regina landed on the ground, ow, Alysse landed on Angel, and I landed on Ari. Whoops, hehe. But Kanda landed on Fang, whom she was hugging the life out of. I stood up on Ari.

"Hello Flock!" I yelled while grinning at Kanda and Fang who was attempting to round-house kick her.

The flock looked at me questioningly.

"How do you know who we are?" Max asked as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, we know that you're Max Ride, short for Maximum. You're the leader of the flock made up of Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy or the Gasman, and Angel. You're part bird. You like to call your self Avian American." Regina stated proudly. Looks like she got up on her own. I peeked at Alysse. She was apologizing profusely to Angel who, by the way, was terrified beyond her wits.

I jumped down from Ari and motioned to Alysse and Regina to come with me. I walked over to Kanda who was STILL hugging Fang who now stopped struggling and looking peeved out of his mind and curious. I dragged Kanda away from Fang and plucked a feather out of Fang's wings. I continued doing the for the entire flock earning a lot of 'ows' and 'sheez'. I put the feathers in a circle around us starting with Max's in the north and continued till I got back to Max's feather. Then the wind around us start spinning and we landed back in my living room.

"That...Was...AWESOME!" Kanda squealed.

"I thought it was interesting." Regina said thoughtfully.

"What just happened?" Alysse asked dazed.

"I admit. It was really fun." I replied.

***Back in Max Ride World***

The Erasers and the Avian children looked at each other. Certainly confused and a little terrified of the four girls that just popped in and told everybody everything about Max. That's when Ari left and said

"Okay. I'm OUT! PEACE!"

* * *

**Did ya like it? It's longer than normal but I hope it makes up for the days I forgot.** **Next up: (due to Kanda's CONSTANT RAMBLING!) Soul Eater. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Welcome to the fandom of the anime Soul Eater. Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself. Fair Warning This switches POV's a lot.** **Oh and Kanda, hope you'll LOVE this. This one is for you.**

* * *

3rd Person POV

It was a couple of hours after the trio of friend's trips into fandoms. Melinda was currently typing a new chapter for her fanfiction, Regina was reading, and Kanda was watching Soul Eater.

Kanda's POV (a first) I was currently watching Soul Eater when I noticed I started slowly fading. I wondered where we were going to end up.

Melinda's POV After I finished typing my new chapter for my fanfiction, I was startled when my fingers started slowly fading away.

Regina's POV While I read at least 4 chapters in my book I was kinda disappointed when I realized I was going into a fandom. By slowly fading.

Melinda's POV When I stopped appearing I looked toward toward the sun. God, that sun was freaky. I glanced around there landed Kanda and Regina.

"Oh My GAWD! WE'RE IN SOUL EATER! OMG I HOPE WE SEE DEATH THE KID! I LOVE HIM! I-" Kanda fangirled. She stopped when Regina put her hand over her mouth.

"Kanda, I usually tell Melinda this, please shut up." Regina commended. Kanda nodded.

"Alright, now let's find out where this 'Death the Kid' is so Kanda would stop fangirling."

"Regina, It's kinda obvious that only Kanda would know where Death the Kid would be. She needs to be able to speak to tell us." I said. Regina sighed and took her hand off Kanda's mouth.

"Ok so where's Death?" Regina grumbled. She wasn't very happy.

"Uh, is that him?" I asked pointing to a guy with 3 white lines in his hair.

"Oh MY GOD!" Kanda squealed. "KID! I LOVE YOU!"

"Uh, who are you?" Kid asked certainty confused. Me and Regina stood next to each other awkwardly while Kanda hugged the living death (is this a pun?) out of Kid.

"Um, Death or Kid or whatever you're called. You're asymmetrical. You have three white lines on one side of your hair and not on the other." Regina stated.

She looked at her hands and they were fading.

"KANDA! WE'RE FADING!" Regina shouted sorta happily.

"NOOOOOO! WHYYYY!? KID, I LOVE YOU!" Kanda sobbed loudly.

* * *

After Kanda's little sob-scream-hit-Regina-fest, we landed. Next to a person with pink hair.

"Uh, hi." I said nervously.

"CRONA! YOU'RE AWESOME!" Kanda shouted and ran to hug Crona.

"Is Crona a boy or a girl?" I whispered to Regina. She shrugged.

"Com'on Kanda. Let's go. We're fading." I said to Kanda while dragging her away from Crona.

"What? WHY?!" Kanda whined.

Kanda's POV After we faded I was crying hysterically. Why did we have to go and leave Soul Eater?!

Regina's POV After our little trip to Soul Eater I was ready to sleep. I had enough fandom traveling today.

Melinda's POV When I faded back in I saved my chapter and went to bed. I was tired of fandom traveling and wanted to sleep.

***Back in Soul Eater***

Well, let's just say it wasn't a very pretty aftermath. Hehe.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it. Please R&R. No flames.** **Next: Hunger Games (we push people off their plates!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! Sorry I didn't post! But here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Melinda's POV

The next day Kanda, Regina and Alysse came over. We were all watching the Hunger Games.

"They MISSED A LOT!" Kanda complained.

"Oh, shush Kanda!" Alysse scolded.

"Humph."

That's when we disappeared pixel by pixel. Great.

When we appeared we were on top of the Cornucopia. And the tributes were staring.

"HELLO PEOPLE OF THE CAPTIOL AND DISTRICTS!" I screamed.

Alysse, Kanda, and Regina covered their ears. I jumped down pulling the three of them along. I pointed to the tributes to the right far end.

"You die, you die, you die." I said pointing to all of the tributes while I said that.

After I went through all 24, I hopped up on Marvel's plate and pushed him off. Let's say I hope people weren't watching that.

"That's for you Rue!" I yelled to her.

Kanda jumped onto Clove's plate.

"You're my favorite character but I gotta kill you." Kanda remarked and pushed her off her plate blowing her sky high.

Regina skipped over to Cato's plate and pushed him off.

"Bye-bye." She said innocently.

Alysse bounced over to Glimmer's plate and poked her. She fell off.

"Oops." Alysse grinned. "Did I do that?"

"Well we gotta run! Bye! Oh Katniss and Peeta? Name your kids Primrose Rue and Cinna Finnick." I stated loudly.

I grabbed Kanda, Regina and Alysse and we disappeared together. After we got back Alysse plopped on the couch.

"That was AWESOME!" Alysse squealed.

"Yup." Kanda and Regina agreed.

"WAY!" I replied.

***Back in Hunger Games***

The gong sounded and the tributes never ran. Claudius Templesmith came on.

"Um, maybe we should stop. This might happen again." He said. "Oh yea. RUN!"

The tributes scurried off their plates.

While Templesmith said:

"Shouldn't we use this technology to help the world? You know, save the rainforest, solve world hunger. No? Wanna watch kids kill each other? Okay, just asking."

* * *

**Alright hope you liked it.**

**Next is: Lord of the Rings.**


End file.
